Stuttering and Muttering
by Nesarex-Chan
Summary: Death The Kid is on a mission to keep his crush for Maka a secret... But It's WAYY harder than it seems.
1. Stupid Thoughts

**Helllllloooo! As you can probably tell on how horrible this may be, its my first fanfic!**

** It would be cool if you reviewed, cause its a first for me and i could use some tips of the trade.**

** i wanted to thank BlueDragonIsAwesome because she helped me out soo much *u* lol. **

**I'm not exacly sure wether I've got this down, but i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Maka walked inside of her little apartment, took off her shoes and dove for the snack cabinet. She heard a chuckle from a certain Soul Eater Evans that was watching television in the other room.

"What?" Maka asked, clearly annoyed that he decided to laugh at her when she was simply trying to have a bite to eat.

"Did I say anything?" Soul replied with a sarcastic tone.

"No, actually, you didn't. You laughed, to be precise." Maka sassed back.

"Exactly." Soul said with a smirk.

"Ughh i don't even get the point of this," And with that Maka grabbed the nearest goodie (which happened to be chocolate covered grams) and went up to her room, in an even worse mood.

She plopped down on her bed, brought her knees up and sort of tipped over and softly layed on her side. She thought it was sort of comforting when she was upset, and giggled at how many times she'd done this. She pulled one arm over then tucked it under her knees, using the other arm to munch on her grams.

_Well i guess i have been eating alot lately, but it's probably just a growth spurt! There was nothing wrong, obviously... And besides, even if there was, who was Soul to jugde me-_

Just then Blair barged into her room, interupting her thinking-time.

"Eating your feelings again?" Blair asked with a grin.

"N-no! Don't just walk into my room like that! and i was _thinking,_ not 'feeling'." Maka's head now rang with anger. _Does anybody have the sense to leave me alone when in a bad mood?_

"Any way, what do you want?"

"To know why you've been upset lately"

"I haven't-"

"Maka lieing about your feelings isn't going to get you anywhere. I'm a friend you can talk to."

Well, she was right. There _was_ something bothering her. But it's not anything important! It was just bugging her, thats all. But...

"Fine. ...Patty and Liz have been _super_ nice to me lately, and i don't get why. And the other day... I realized i hadn't heard _one_ symmetrical rant out of kid, nevermind seen him for the past few days. He hasn't skipped any classes, but he's never around after them."

"And when he _is _around, Black Star bursts out laughing for _no_ reason! It's so stupid! Then ofcourse Tsubaki smiles all sweetly, because Black Star isn't doing anything bad so it's not like she has to do anything about it. Finally when I'm trying to think about whats actually going on, Soul pisses me off without warning!" She had just about the biggest pout Blair had ever seen.

Blair just blinked in surprise with a blank look on her face.

"Didn't think you give in and just pour the details out." Blair said, braking the short silence.

_I didn't either. eh, ohwell._

"But i don't get it. Whats there to be annoyed about?" Blair asked, getting bored with the subject.

"Thats my point! There is nothing to be pissed about! So i don't know why i am."

"Ohhhhhhh... Hehe, your one of those people who wants everything to be perfect and everyone to be happy, even if you put yourself down."

_What the hell is she talking about? Thats nothing like me!_

Then all of the sudden Blair roared with laughter, sitting down next to Maka.

"That look on your face was _priceless!_ Maka, im obviously just messing with you. I really don't mean to sound rude, but you've gotta get over yourself. Kid's just being pissy, thats all. And for BlackStar- He probably found something about Kid to make a joke out of. Now stop eating all the freaking snacks!" Blair noted that last part a bit harsh.

"Okay, Okay! I get it, no more eating junk food. And it's alright, i get it. thanks for the advice, Blair." Maka smiled, she was happy Blair helped her out.

Blair left after that, so Maka decided to go out for a walk to clear her head, not just sit in her room eating food thinking about stupid stuff. She took a path near the appartment that was sort of like a bike path, woods lining the edges of the sement. Then all of the sudden she heard footsteps. She figured they were just joggers, but it turned out they were Patty and Liz.

"Maka!" liz yelled, huffing and puffing.

"Yes? I'm two feet away from you. You don't have to yell."

"Nevermind that-"

"Kids missing! _I _thought he went on an adventure, but Liz says he didn't," Patty interupted.

"Have you seen him?" Liz asked, with a worried look on her face.

"Guys, Kid hasn't been around for awhile. All last week I never saw him once, besides class. So what are you so worried about?" Maka just wanted to get on with her walk, not sit here and talk about Kid when she just got done thinking about him.

Liz got serious now, lost breath regained.

"Maka, you don't understand. It's _Sunday._ Kid never came home Friday night!"

* * *

><p><strong>:OOO ZOMG WHERe HAS KID GONE? Don't worry, it's not over dramatic. Lol hope you keep reading once the second chapters out, and its always cool to review :)<strong>


	2. LieSoup

**Hello again! I like this chapter alot more. three reviews! yay! lol.**

**This chapter was living hell, though. i ran out of trials for Microsoft word on my laptop, and i was forced to use word pad... Everytime i re-uploaded this chapter, the words kept getting all freaking bunched together! Help, anyone? (i edited them out the hard way... right off of fan fiction . com.)**

**Thanks for reviewing! if theres anything wrong, tell me PLEASE! this is my first fanfic, and as i said before, Tips of the trade are HELPFUL!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

-Maka's POV-

I stomped down the steps of Black Star and Tsubaki's house, angrier than ever before.  
>"Next time, Liz, Don't drag me with you when you're searching for something that was never lost!" Maka hollered above the laughter.<p>

Everyone, including Black Star, Death the Kid, Tsubaki, Patty and Liz were startled quite a bit when Maka made her angry exit.

Basically, Liz and Patty thought Kid was missing, but never checked with Lord Death if he really was... Kid was just spending the weekend at Black Star's house for an unknown reason.

When Liz, Patty and Maka ran to Tsubaki and Black Star's house to ask them to help look, they were surprised to see Kid there, holding a bag of potato chips still dressed in his silky black pajamas.

Everyone Busted out laughing... except for Maka. She was not amused.

"Wait, Maka! Liz and Patty are sorry, they didn't know!" Tsubaki yelled apologetically.

_Wait, Tsubaki's right. I'm being over dramatic. Just confront them and ask what's going on. It couldn't hurt, right? After all, i came on this walk to clear my head. This'll take a load off my mind._

I turned around and stepped lightly back up the stairs on to the huge porch that held everyone. Great. Now I just feel flat out embarrassed for making such a stupid a scene.

Crap! I can feel my cheeks flushing!

"S-sorry... uh, I didn't mean that, Liz. I'm sorry." I stammered. Wow, I'm such a fail at apologizing.

"It's alright, but Maka, why are you so upset? I mean-" Liz managed to get out.

"Wait, before you start asking, I have a question myself..." _Oh, geese! I didn't even think of how I'm going to say it!_

"Well, uh... I was wondering... Is there something going on that I don't know about? I mean, are you guys hiding something?" I looked around, and everyone had a blank face; like they had no idea what I was talking about.

Wait! I looked at Kid again, who was sort of half-way inside the house, half out. Worst. Poker Face. Ever.

-Kid's POV-

_ShitshitshitshitSHIT! There's NO way she'll believe any excuse I come up with now!_

I could already feel the back of my neck sweating, knowing Maka saw how stupid my 'lie' face was.

*I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare... I'm just a kid; I know that it's not fair. Nobody cares because I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me...*

"Oh! Ehh hehe That's my phone, I'll go get it!" Kid said, practically jumping through the doorway to answer his cell phone.

_THANK THE LORD, to whoever called me! The others can deal with this one! There's no way I'm getting mixed up in this __mess... I've never been 'maka chopped' and I hope it stays that way!_

-General POV-

_Is that really his ringtone...?_

Maka just sort of stood there for second, peering inside the house, wondering where Kid ventured to get his phone.

"Alright, Maka, since I'm awesome, I'm not going to lie. We were sort of hiding something... uh..." Black Star started, but never really finished...

_This sucks! I can't tell her, or else I'll have Kid on my ass! He'll shoot a bullet right through face!_

Black Star tried to think of a really good excuse that Maka would actually believe, but Tsubaki beat him to it.

"Alright, you caught us... but it was supposed to be a surprise!" Tsubaki said, cheerfully smiling right through her lie.

"What? What was a surprise?" Maka asked unaware that this whole thing was a big mess of lie-soup.

"We were going to throw a party! For you~!" Tsubaki said with a little giggle.

"Oh, wait, for real? You didn't have to! But... for what?" Maka asked with a happy grin.

_They were throwing a party? I guess I was wrong, then!_

Tsubaki stopped giggling.  
>"Uh... for... that mission-" Tsubaki's voice quivered a bit.<p>

"Oh! Now I remember! I totally forgot, Kid told Patti and I that he was going to Black Star's to plan it!" Liz chimed in, totally saving Tsubaki's ass.

"Uh, yeah! Kid planned the whole thing! It was for the mission that you finished by yourself a while ago! You know, the one where Lord Death had your skills tested..." Black star finally gained some knowledge to help out with the staged conversation, feeling very triumphant.

Maka's jaw dropped. Kid only threw parties for the school, or his birthday.

"Are you serious? Kid did that? For me?" Maka could feel herself blushing a bit.

What? It's not I like him. So it's alright, I'm just a bit embarrassed...

Just then, Kid burst through the doorway, waving his phone in the air with a frantic look on his face.  
>"My Dad just called-" He stopped dead, looked at Maka, and dropped his phone.<p>

"Black Star... _You __**Bastard**__! _You weren't supposed to tell her!" Kid felt utterly defeated, and hung his head.

Without even looking, he took a swing right at Black Star's face.  
>It impacted, but not against his face. Kid looked up.<p>

"Kid, it's just a party. I don't really think Maka cares whether It's a surprise or not..." Black Star let go of Kid's fist, just as easily as he caught it. He had that look in his eye, the one that said 'Dude don't worry we didn't tell your secret'.

Kid, standing there looking dumbfounded, went to pick up his phone. But instead he was practically mauled by Maka, her face lit up and arms wrapped around him.

"Thank you, Kid! You know, I haven't had a party in three years, not even for my birthday!"

Kid could feel his cheeks blushing furiously, his face heating up.

"Ehh, y-yeah, Maka, this'll be the best party you'd ever b-been to!" Kid stammered, regaining his balance.

Maka finally let go of him, taking a step backwards.

"But why for the Skill-Testing mission?" Maka asked, curious on why the event was so random.

"O-oi! Because you aced it! Nobody else in the group did, and I hadn't had a party in a while..."

"Oh." She simply answered. She couldn't really say anything else, she was too excited, words just wouldn't process.  
>So she flashed him that famous smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWW :3<strong>

**so cute ;3**

**I bet you can clearly guess what his secret is.**

**ohshit... i just realized i put it right in the description xD ohwell!**

**Review please :D**

***POV= Point of view**


	3. Kid's FML

Pfffft I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short ;n; It's like, 12:14 in the morning overr here, and I'm like... half asleep :(

Pluss I saw that I needed to update, This hadn't been updated in 2 month... I didn't die! I was just getting better at writing! I'm so sorry ene

* * *

><p>I never really thought that this would happen. It was just a bit weird that I had to get dressed up. A party? He had to be kidding! I just couldn't stop thinking about it, though. Did Soul know? Did my <em>dad<em> know? No... My friends aren't that stupid.

I was off to go back home; to the land of snacks and a dick head named Soul. Oh, and Blair. You just can't forget Blair.

I pushed the door to my tiny little apartment open again, but I didn't go for the snacks this time. Instead, I slumped down on the couch next to Soul and grabbed the clicker.

"What'cha watchin'?" I asked, my tone of voice portraying that I was tired. But I don't think I was.

Soul looked at me funny. "World's Dumbest. Robberies version."

"Pffft I saw that one, the 4th is wayy dumber than the first. " I actually watched it just a day or two before.

"Where have you been, anyway? You look... tired. Sort of."

"Just found out that you guys were throwing a party for me. You're a good liar, to hold that in for so long." I was honestly surprised.

"Wait, what?"

"...The party. That you guys were throwing me. I just went over to Tsubaki's house... Did you not know, or something?"

"Uhh... Was I supposed to?"

_Death The Kid's P.O.V._

"Wait wait wait wait wait, wait. So you're telling me.. you guys agreed to telling Maka _I'm throwing a party for her?_" This is worse then when Patty blurted out that I even _liked_ Maka to my father!

Liz answered me. "Kid, We had too! What else were we supposed to tell her? 'No, we're just acting really suspicious around you for no apparent reason!' Yeah, _okay,_ that would've really worked! Besides, it's you're own fault. You're the one who sucks at lying! _You_ gave it away!"

"I know, okay? It's just.. you could have come up with- SHIIIT."

"What?" Tsubaki asked. We were still all standing on the porch, after Maka left.

"What if she goes home and tells Soul? What do we-"

*I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare.. I'm just a kid, and-*

"HELLO?"

"Yeah, hey Kid. This is Soul. I was just wondering... Why didn't I know about this whole 'Throwing a party for Maka'? _I live with her."_

...

Fuck my life...

* * *

><p>Hi again. I was talking to you up there ^ just a minute ago. Remember?<p>

... Yeah this was really short, sorry ;0;


End file.
